Two Side's of Tori
by AleAmaroBTR
Summary: Everyone has secerts. But Tori Vega has a huge secert that can tear or bring her friendships. But she has the support of four boys who happen to be Big Time Rush. Will one of those cute four boys win Tori's heart? Read and Review
1. Chapter 1 Who are you?

Shelby Marx? Tori Vega?

_**Author's Note: Hey :) Thank You for reading my story. I really hope you like it. Sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes. There is a little BTR in this story! :)**_

_**Please Read & Review! **_

_**-IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTEM-**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. :( Dan Schneider owns Victorious.I don't own Big Time Rush. I don't any of the songs used in the story.**__**I don't own the song "**__**Turn Me On".**_

_**Now to the story!...**_

_**-Beck's POV-**_

The gang and I were hanging out at are usual table at Hollywood Arts when something came across my mind.

"Does anyone know were Tori is ", I asked calmly.

"Why would you care", Jade scarcasticly.

"Come on Jade we all have been wondering were Tori has been for the last few months. I mean we barely talk to her, we never hang out anymore and she is always disappearing", Andre explained.

"I know I miss her ", Cat said becoming said.

"Who cares about Vega", Jade said. "I don't."

"We know you care about her too and you're wondering were she has been" I commented to her.

"Let's change the topic", Jade said.

"Who wants to go to the Shelby Marx fight with me. I have six tickets", Cat said.

"Isn't that the chick from Mixed Martial Arts" Robbie said.

"No, she's the chick who sells snow cones", Rex said.

"REX!", Robbie yelled. "No need to be sarcastic."

"With you, there is", Rex said. "I can't believe you don't know who she is."

"Well, I don't like to watch sports", Robbie said.

"I see you also don't like to play them", Rex said with a laugh.

"You just got told by a puppet", Jade said with a laugh.

"So who is going", asked Cat.

"Me", Jade and Andre and Robbie and I said.

"I got-", Cat said before being distracted by Tori walking their way. And for the first time in who knows how long Tori Vega was going to hang out with them. I wonder were she goes of to.

"Hey guys", she said happly.

"Hey" everyone said in union even Jade. Then Cat went running up to Tori and gave her a big hug.

"Nice to see you too Cat " Tori said.

"So you want go to the Shelby Marx fight tomorrow night? I hear she's dating Logan Mitchell from BTR and that they're gonna be at ring side for her" Cat said out loud.

"WHAT! Logan Mitchell is NOT my boyfriend! I would rather date James or Kendall"Tori screamed

"What did you say", I asked becoming confused.

"Nevermind I have to go ", Tori said while walking away.

"That was weird", I said.

"Yeah ", Cat said becoming confused. Everyone else just nodded there heads in agreement.

"Anyways Beck are you comming with me to the Shelby Marx tommarow night " Cat asked.

"Sure I lil red", I said with a smile.

_**-Tori's POV-**_

Seriously? I can't believe I ALMOST blew my cover! I seriously need to be more carefull! I can't risk them finding out i'm Shelby Marx! I mean they are going to be so shocked if they ever find out i'm Shelby Marx!

_**-Nobody POV-**_

Jade, Andre, Beck, Cat and Robbie walked into the arena where the Shelby Marx fight was being held. They took there front row seats in the arena. Cat had won tickets and meet and great tickets to the Shelby Marx fight in a radio station. They couldn't wait for the fight and action to start. As they took there seats the fighters were walking to the ring. Shelby's opponent was a tall blonde girl who looked bigger then her in height. Then Shelby came out with her manager and trainer by her side. The song "Turn Me On" by David Guetta was playing in the background. Shelby entered into the fighting ring were she would shake hands with her opponent and would be introduced.

"Ladies and Gentelmen", the ring anouncer said. " Welcome to Mix Martial Arts fight." He introduced Shelby's opponent first and then Shelby.

"And her opponent Mix Martial Arts champion Shelby Marx!", he said with excitment.

"Shelby Marx's is so beauitiful", Robbie said.

"She reminds me of Tori", she reminds me of Tori.

"No way! Shelby looks WAY better then Vega", Jade said laughing.

"She has a good resemblance to Tori ", Andre said calmly.

"What if Shelby Marx is Tori", Cat said.

"I dont think so Cat, she would tell us" Beck and Andre said together.

"Yeah, you're right. But it would be cool if she was ", Cat said.

"I miss Tori", Cat added.

"Why are we talking about Vega", Jade asked.

"Because we miss her", Cat said.

"I don't", Jade sais dully.

"Jade, you should stop critizing Tori", Beck said.

"Whatever Beckett", she said.

"Real mature Jadelyn", Beck said.

"Thank you", was all Jade said.

"OMG! BTR is in the audience", Cat said pointing to them.

Tori "Shelby" was getting ready to fight. Right now the anouncer was introducing her opponent and her. She was worried that her friends would find out her secert. She couldn't believe they were seating front row! She has to calm down right now and get ready to fight. Last thing she wants is to lose. The fight was on it's way when the bell rung and her opponent came towards her. She was doing so well and beating up her opponent. Then she was looking at her friend's direction. Then she made eye contact with Beck. Causing a distraction, which was long enough for he opponent to kick her in the face. She went down, hard. Kendall, James and Logan cheered her on. Meanwhile Carlos was just eating a corndog. "Shelby" quickly got up regained her focus and slammed her opponant's face against the cage. Causing her to to become week and her front teeth to be knocked out. Then "Shelby" kicked the the face of her opponent, causing her to get knocked out. Shelby was declared the winner and still champion.

"Ladies and Gentlemen", the anouncer shouted. "Here is your winner and still champion, Shelby Marx!"

People cheered and screamed Shelby's name.

"She's really good", Beck commented.

"I Know", Cat said. "I can't wait to meet her!"

"She could beat up Tori in a second", Jade said with a rude comment.

"That girl knows how to fight", Andre said.

_**-IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTEM-**_

_**Continue?**_

_**Thank You for reading! If you want me to continue please review and tell me to continue! I will only continue if you want me to! :) BYE! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2 Seriously?

_**Author's Note: Hey :) Thank You for reading my story. I really hope you like it. Sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes. There is a BTR in this story! :)**_

_**Please Read & Review! Please Read & Review! Now if you review you get a preview of the next chapter! :) **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. :( Dan Schneider owns Victorious.I don't own Big Time Rush. I don't any of the songs used in the story.**_

_**Now to the story!...**_

_**-Cat's POV-**_

Hi! it's me Cat talking and thinking to myself inside my head. Is that even possible? So we're at the Shelby Marx fight right now. I hate violence! But they are fighting because they want to. I can't wait to meet Shelby after the fight! It is going tot be so amazing! To bad Tori isn't here. You know what's weired that Shelby and Tori look A LOT alike! Maybe they're long lost twins! Or maybe they're the same people! They Shelby Marx fight is now over and she won! Yay Shelby! It was time to meet her, the person who is going to be taking us to meet her told us to wait for her here at our seats. I was sitting in my seat anxious to go meet her.

"Stop the violence", I said.

"Cat the violence ended already", Andre said.

"Sadly the violence did end", Jade said.

"Kay Kay", I said with a small giggle to myself.

"Cat will you stop bouncing up and down on your seat", Jade said with an annoyed look.

"Sorry Jadey", I said apologizing. "I just can't wait to meet her!"

"Whatever", Jade muttured. Then a man that looked like Shelby's manager walked over to us. He was tall with a mustache and a jacket with that said Shelby Marx's Manager.

"Hello kids", he spoke. "You're the contest winners right"

"Yeah", I said with an a excited giggle.

"Follow me", he said. "We are going to Shelby's dressing room."

"Okay!", I said with a huge smile.

We followed Shelby's manager to the back of the arena. We walked down a lot of long endless halls. Inside some dressing rooms there were other fighter. We passed the nurse's room, which had the door open. Inside was Shelby's opponent; she had some of her teeth knocked out! Ouch! That most hurt a lot! We finally got to a room with a door that said, "Shelby Marx's dressing room". He knocked on the door ans someone opened the door. I can't wait!

_**-Tori "Shelby" POV-**_

After an exhausting fight which I almost lost I walked into my dressing room ready to go home. When I opened the door, I found Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos in my dressing room; Trina was also there.

"Hey guys", I said with a huge smile. I gave each of the guys a gaint hug.

"You did amazing", Kendall said with a huge smile that almost made me melt.

"Thanks", I said returning the smile.

"You beat that girl so bad", Carlos said becoming excited. "You knocked her teeth out Shelby!"

"Thanks Carlos", I said.

"Now I know to never to mess with Shelby", Logan joked.

"Haha very funny", I laughed. "But seriously don't mess with me."

"Shelby! How are you! Promise I will never mess with you", James joked.

"Better not Diamond", I joked. "And I'm good."

We were interrupted by my manager walking into the dressing room.

"Shelby remember you're going to meet the contest winner right now", he said.

"Sure", I said with a smile.

"I'm going to go bring them right now", he said and with that he left.

"OMG! Tor- I mean Shelby you did amazing", Trina said. Seriously Trina you have to be more carefull! I can't believe she almost gave me away.

"Thanks Trina", I said.

"Umm... since you are going to meet those contest winners, i'm going to go somewhere and come back in a few minutes", she said. With that Trina left the dressing room and went to who-knows-where.

"Is she really you sister", asked Carlos.

"Umm... Yeah", I said sounding confused. "Why?"

"Because your nothing alike", Kendall said with a smile.

"Why", I asked.

"Well, you're nice, pretty and not clingy", Logan said.

"Yeah, I mean she's pretty and everything", James said. "But she's too clingy."

"Ha. You got that right", I laughed. "She's my sister but I love her."

"Aww... that's so sweet", the guys said with a laugh.

"Shut-up", I said to them with a laugh.

Then there was a knock on the door. It most be the contest winners. I'm having such a good day! What can seriously go wrong! Right? And then Carlos opened the door and my day started to go wrong. Seriously! The universe must hate me! I mean everything was going right and then this happened. Should I run? Should I hide? To Late!

Oh no...

_**-Beck's POV-**_

We were going to meet Shelby Marx right now. We were outside of Shelby's dressing. Her manger knocked on her door and immeditaly someone opened the door. Carlos? From Big Time Rush? He opened the door and made way for us to pass by. After seeing us Shelby suddenly turned her back to us. Weird. We followed her manger into the dressing room.

"Shelby! Here are the contest winner", he spoke.

"Okay", she said. But she still had her back to us.

"Shelby turn around and greet your fans", Kendall said.

"Umm... hold on Kendall", she said. she turned her head in his direction and gave him a look.

"Shelby, don't keep them waiting", James said.

"Okay", with that Shelby turned around to face us.

"OMG! Hi i'm your biggest fan", Cat said with a squeal.

"Thanks", Shelby said with a small smile. "Hi, everyone."

"Hi", we all said together.

"I wish Tori was here", Cat said. "Shelby, you look a lot like her."

"Really", Shelby said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah", Cat said, and she took out her Pear Phone to call Tori. "OMG! Let me call her so you can say hi!"

"Umm... I don't think-", Shelby started but was cut off by her Pear Phone. Weird.

"Aren't you going to answer", I asked.

"Umm... no", she said.

"Oh Tori didn't answer", Cat said with a frown.

"It's okay Cat", I said."Let me call her."

I took out my phone and dialed Tori's number. I could her it ring and then Shelby's phone went off with the song "Finally Falling", which was Tori's special ring tone for me since we sang it together. It can't be. No!

"Oh my god", was all I muttured.

No way Tori Vega is Shelby Marx...

_**-Tori's POV-**_

Does the universe seriously hate me! I mean come on!

_**To be continued...**_

_**Continue?**_

_**Thank You for reading! If you want me to continue please review and tell me to continue! I will only continue if you want me to! :) BYE! :) Remember to review!**__**Please Read & Review! Now if you review you get a preview of the next chapter! :) Bye :)**_


	3. Chapter 3 Making it Big Time!

_**Two Side's of Tori**_

_**Author's Note: Hey :) Thank You for reading my story. I really hope you like it. Sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes. There is a BTR in this story! :)**_

_**Please Read & Review! Please Read & Review! Now if you review you get a preview of the next chapter! :) **_

_**-IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTEM-**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. :( Dan Schneider owns Victorious.I don't own Big Time Rush. I don't any of the songs used in the story.**_

_**Now to the story!...**_

_**-Beck's POV-**_

"Tori", I asked. "Is it you?"

"No dude this is Shelby Marx", James said.

"No, it's Tori", I said. I called her phone and Shelby's phone went off again.

"I can't believe your Shelby Marx", I yelled.

"Why didn't you tell us", Andre questioned.

"Well... I d-didn't k-know how to t-tell you", she said with a stutter.

"You don't trust us", Cat asked.

"Y-yeah I do", Shelby or should I say Tori said.

"How long how you been Shelby Marx", I asked.

"Before I met you", she aswered.

"Did you guys know", I asked BTR.

"No!", Carlos and Logan answered.

"I did", James and Kendall answered.

"What!?", we all said except Tori "Shelby".

"When did she tell you", asked James.

"When she left a page called The Slap logged in on my laptop", Kendall said. "I asked her about it and she admitted the truth. When did she tell you?"

"When she was talking to her sister and she called her Tori", James said. "I asked her and she admitted it all."

"And you guys didn't tell us", questioned Logan and Carlos.

"I was sworn to secrecy", Kendall said.

"I was sworn to secrecy too", James added.

"Oh, don't I feel left out", I said sarcasticly.

"I do too Beck", Cat said sadly. Then the door opened and in walked Trina who I guess also knows the secert.

"Hey Shelby- Oh My God!", Trina said. "I-i'm j-just g-going to go!"

"Stay", I said to her. "Did you know about this little secert."

"Are you kidding me!", she yelled of course I knew! I'm her sister!"

"Not, helping Trina! Not Helping", yelled Tori.

"I don't know if I can forgive you", I said

"I don't know if I can forgive you", I said walking out of the dressing room.

"Beck", Tori yelled after me. "Please forgive me."

"I don't know if I can", I said and I left to the car were I had to wait for the others.

_**-Tori's POV-**_

"Please Beck forgive me", I yelled again. "Please"

"He's not going to forgive you", Jade said leaving. "And i'm not either."

"Jade", I yelled.

"You screwed things up with Beck", she said. "We may not be going out anymore but i'm still his friend."

"But-", I said before being cut-off.

"But nothing Vega you hurt him", she said walking out the door. " You hurt him."

"Cat", I asked.

"I'm sorry Tori but you don't trust me", she said with a sad face. "I don't like it when one of my best friends don't trust me."

"Cat", I begged. "Please forgive me.""Right now I can't", she said walking out the door. I heard her say, "Jadey wait for me."

"Andre", I said almost crying.

"I'm sorry Tori but I can't forgive you right now", he said. "It hurts me you couldn't trust me."

"I'm sorry", I said with sadness in my voice.

"I know you are. But I don't know if I can forgive you",he said walking out of the room.

"Robbie?Rex", I asked.

"Sorry I can't right now", Robbie said quietly while walking out the door.

"I can't forgive you", Rex said. And with that they all left. They left me; I really messed up this time.

"Please don't be mad at me", I begged in tears.

"It's ok we forgive you Shelby", both Logan and Carlos said at the same time. They came over and gave me a big hug.

"I love you all", I said while we had a group hug.

"We love you too", they said. That made me smile. At least I know I still have friends.

"So do we call you Shelby or Tori", asked Kendall.

"Whatever you want", I said.

"Shelby", they said.

"We know you by that", James said. "it would be too weird to call you Tori."

"So what are you going to do about your friends", asked Carlos.

"I don't think they are my friends anymore", I said quietly.

_**-Kendall POV-**_

I felt really sorry for Shelby. I mean all of her friends walked out on her and I hate seeing a beautiful girl cry. James Logan and Carlos are trying to cheer her up.

"Hey, Shelby can I ask you a question", I said getting a idea.

"Yeah sure", she said while she stopped play fighting with the guys. Lucky for them it wasn't a real fight or they would have lost.

"You said you wanted to be a singer right ",I asked.

"Yeah why", she said becoming confused.

"Why don't you you come to the Palmwoods and try to get signed to Rocque Records", I said happly."And recored with Big Time Rush and maybe we can all can go on a tour."

"Are you sure I mean i'm not that good", Shelby said sadly.

"Are you kidding your amazing Shelby", James said. "You should totally do it."

"I never heard you sing ", Carlos said honestly.

"Yeah sing something", Logan said.

"Um... ok", she said and we all smiled when she started to sing.

_**(Make it in America)**_

_**Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street**_

_**Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet**_

_**I'm just trying to make it in America**_

_**Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt**_

_**Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert**_

_**And I'm dying to make it in America**_

_**And I'm singing the words to my favorite song**_

_**With the rag top down and my glasses on**_

_**And I'm driving straight through America**_

_**I wanna taste the sun**_

_**Cause baby I'm born to run**_

_**I got a feeling that I'm not the only one**_

_**I, I wanna show some skin**_

_**Yeah baby I need the ocean**_

_**And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion**_

_**I want to make it in America**_

_**Make it in America**_

_**I can see my star sunset and vine**_

_**Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign**_

_**Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America**_

_**See me wearin' a smile, even if I'm broke**_

_**I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote**_

_**And I called it Make It In America**_

_**I wanna taste the sun**_

_**Cause baby I'm born to run**_

_**I got a feeling that I'm not the only one**_

_**I, I wanna show some skin**_

_**Baby I need the ocean**_

_**And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion**_

_**I wanna make it in America**_

_**Make it in America**_

_**I can feel the sweat dripping down my face**_

_**I can hear my heart as it starts to race**_

_**Yeah sometimes this world's such a lonely place**_

_**If I just push on I know that**_

_**I wanna taste the sun**_

_**Cause baby I'm born to run**_

_**I got a feeling that I'm not the only one**_

_**I, I wanna show some skin**_

_**Baby I need the ocean**_

_**And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion**_

_**I wanna make it in America**_

_**Make it in America**_

When she was done we were clapping like crazy. She was amazing!

"You should totally do it", I said.

"Yeah", the guys joined in.

"I'll have to ask my parent", I said. "They will probably let me go."

"Okay", we said.

"Oh! I want to go too", Trina yelled. Wait! She was still here.

"Okay", Tori said. Then she whispered to us, "My parents only will let me go if I take Trina."

"Oh, Okay", James & Logan & Carlos& I laughed.

"What's so funny", Trina asked.

"Nothing", we all said together.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Sorry it was short. :( It was just a filler chapter. I promise the next one will be longer.**_

_**Hey :) I have another version of this story called, "Two Faced". It is going to be different starting chapter 3. Please read it if you want. It's on my profile. Please review! :) I want to know what you think! :) Bye:) I Heart You! :)**_

V

V

**Push the review button!**

V

V

V

V

**You know you want to review!:)**

V

V

V

V

**Please!**

V

V

V

V

**Review if you want me to continue! :)**

V

V

V

V


	4. Note

I'm sorry I haven't updated. I am truely sorry. I'm trying my best to update but AP classes are taking up too much of my time. I'm offering to give two of my stories to whoever wants them. Two Faced and Two Side's of Tori. :( If you want them review or PM me. :) I will continue them when all this craziness is over. So by winter break. Which is 3 days away. :) But I have a winter packet and 2 projects and tow chapter outlines and much more for AP US History, but i'll try to finish early.

Big Time Victorious will be updated soon! :) When I update tomorrow this note will be gone so the story goes in order. I am going to do a squeal to it because to much drama, so i'm going to need a squeal. But if you want a squeal review! I only need 5 more people to want a squeal.

Bye.I'll be writing soon :)

-AleAmaroBTR :)


End file.
